The daily journal of Organisation XIII
by 100lightbulbs
Summary: Take a peek into the daily routine of Organisation XIII by looking at their journal. They are basically normal exepct they are nobodies. Litteraly and figuratifally
1. chapter 1

Auothor : Kay, so I just noticed that my Ffxiii abriged should've been rated T not M. At least in my phone it says rated M.

DISCLAIMER

THE FOLLOWING IS A FANBASED FAN FICTION. KH AND ORG XIII ARE ALL OWEND BY SQUARE ENIX, DISNEY AND TETSUYA NOMORA. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE.


	2. Chapter I page 1

1

Time : Somewhere between KH I and BBS when they first became nobodies.

Week A

So page one. Okay we need new names and also titles. The titles need to be badass. I'm gonna go try first.

Name : Manse-- Xemnas

Title : Superior

The title needs to be badass need I remind you?

~ Xemnas ~

Heh heh, you're tryin to write mansex. And your title suck I bet I can come up with a better one. And what's our plan anyway?

Better not, we need to find a place to live! And why is there an 'X' mark on my boyfriend's face?!

I am NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Ah yes, our plan. Since nobodies have no hearts, lets rob kingdom hearts.

~ Xemnas ~

W- what is kingdom hearts?

~ Emo ~

Also your name needs to have an 'X' on it to make it awsome and trackable. Forget the trackable one.

~ Xemnas ~

Oh, so I can't be called emo... O_o

What should we call our cult, Mansex?

This is not a CULT! And let's call it 'Organisation XIII'.

~ Xemnas ~

Why 13? There's 8 of us.

~ Emox ~

Do you think I give a fuck? Also Emox is not badass.

~ Xemnas ~


	3. Chapter I Page 2

Week B

Okay, I heard complains about making names. So from now on just add an 'X' to your name and jumble it up.

~ Xemnas ~

Okay that's easy.

Name : Xigbar

Title : Freshshooter

~ Xigbar ~

'Freshshooter'? You're not fresh! You're over 30 dumbass!

~ Xemnas ~

Whatever, Mansex.

~ Xigbar ~

Ooh, I know a good name!

Name : Xaldin

Title : Whirlwind

P.S do you know that some nobodies have elements?

~ Xaldin ~

:( After I checked, everyone in the organisation have elements exept for me.

~ Xemnas ~

Talk about superior. And also nobodies can travel with this dark portal thingy.

~ Axel ~

Incoming messages! Full of yaoi fanarts!

~ Axel ~

Superior, this group is sexist.

~ Zexion ~

The kid's right. Muahaha, you need to find a female nobody to make us look non-sexist.

~ Vexen ~

Dude! I find our 9th member! I was in a Led Zeplin concert and then I stumbled accros a kid.

~ Xigbar ~

I already find my title. Am I quick?

~ Demyx ~

What is it? It's better be good. At least gooder than Xigbar's.

~ Xemnas ~

The melodius nocturne. Simple. Xiggy already told me your plan with kingdom hearts, Mansex! OwO.

~ Demyx ~

Yeah, yeah, Xigbar you son of a bitch.

~ Xemnas ~


	4. Chapter I Page 3

Week C

Okay, weapon day! The organisation members are allowed to choose their weapon. We also create an organisation uniform. Go to Xaldin if you want your uniform.

\- Xemnas

Outgracious! VI, your weapon suck ass! Same goes for you too IX!

\- Xemnas

They're just kids! Don't you have a hea--.. Ooooooh.

\- Lexaus

Oh c'mon, superior. You know I can play a sitar. So I pick the sitar. Ain't that cute? Also it's a deadly sitar when you combine it with your element. What's your element superior??

\- Demyx

\- Xemnas

At least our weapon is original, unlike yours.

\- Zexion

What, my laser beam? It's 100 percent original.

\- Xemnas

Those are called 'laser beam'? I thought it was a light saber, lol!

\- Axel

The hell is a light saber?!?

\- Xemnas

Guys, stop mocking the superior, do you want kingdom hearts or not?

\- Saïx

Bitch boy!

\- Xigbar

What's a bitch?

\- Demyx

We're out of vegetables. I'm gonna go buy grocories.

\- Vexen

Superior, when I'm about to leave the super market I see a poster of a free castle! It's on 'The world that never was'.

\- Vexen

It's definetly a HOAX.

\- Saïx

Bitch boy, I am a mother fuckin scientist. I know what I'm talking about.

\- Vexen

Cool, I buy it!

\- Xemnas


	5. Chapter I Page 4

Moving day! I'm going to buy some rum to celebrate!

\- Xigbar

What should be the colour of our castle? Black or white?

\- Xemnas

I'm gonna choose white.

\- Xemnas

Good choice, superior.

\- Saïx

Bitch boy!

\- Vexen

You'll regret it soon.

\- Saïx

Looks like bitch boy, tryin to be a tough guy.

\- Axel

Flash news. Vexen and Axel are in the hospital that never was. Note : never insult Saïx.

\- Xemnas

Once again I found a member! His name is Luxord, gambler of fate. He likes porn and getting drunk.

\- Xigbar

We need to pay a lot for Vexen and Axel's 'medical condition'. I blame Saïx.

\- Luxord

Fuck you!!!!

\- Saïx


	6. Chapter I Page 5

Week D

Luxord is now in the hospital. We need a job. If not, we're broke. Find jobs people!

\- Xemnas

Okay, superior.

\- Saïx

Who needs jobs? I'll just gonna stay here. I'm 12, too young to get a job.

\- Demyx

GET A JOB! Or else, Saïx will kill you.

\- Xemnas

Fine, fine.

\- Demyx

We're back from the hospital!

\- Axel, Luxord and Vexen

I got a job as a waiter! My boss is a pink haired bastard.

\- Demyx

Oh, try to turn him into a nobody!

\- Axel

How?

\- Demyx

Superior has this thing called 'nobody gun' if you shoot people with it they became a nobody.

\- Axel

Heya! You guys are so hawt! OwO

\- Marluxia

Dammit Demyx! He's a creepy gay!

\- Axel

That's no way to talk to the gay community.

\- Demyx

This book is only for organisation purposes only no other stupid writing allowed.

\- Saïx

Whatever bitch boy.

\- Xigbar

Xigbar is now in a hospital. Electricity bills are coming!

\- Xemnas

Electricity bills?! Oh no!

\- Demyx

Hehehehe, porn!

\- Marluxia and Luxord


	7. Chapter I Page 6

Week E

Can someone get a nobody with electricity powers? I'm sick of them bills.

\- Xigbar

Acctualy we need a nobody that can wield a keyblade.

\- Xemnas

A keyblade? What kind of stupid weapon is that? What ever fuck it just found a keyblade nobody wielder.

\- Larxene

Who the hell is this whore?

\- Axel

Yeah, our 12th member a woman nobody with lightining element. What we needed.

\- Xigbar

Wow Xiggy, you're so quick in terms of finding new members owo!

\- Demyx

Now I'm a teacher!

\- Vexen

I aced my job interview.

\- Vexen

Good, we can buy more furnitures that way.

\- Xemnas

Furnitures? What about food and water and most importantly, drugs!

\- Axel

You're not old enough to do drugs. And drugs are ilegal.

\- Saïx

But you're my boyfriend *pout*

\- Axel

Who wants to be tortured? All of you? How gentle...

\- Larxene

This one's a meanie *sob*

\- Demyx

Okay I made a keyblade nobody wielder tracker. When you are on a mission don't forget to bought this in your pocket.

\- Xemnas


	8. Chapter I Page 7

I just got kicked out of the supermarket. They thought that I have something to do with crime because of the suspicious black coat. How dare they?!?

\- Xemnas

Xemnas, we need to talk about not wearing the black coat. First of all, it smells like shit. Second of all the securities must've interogate us or something. I'm taking this coat off.

\- Larxene

No! You musn't!

\- Xemnas

From now on the superior demand to keep only 1 of your casual clothing and replace the others with our highly sophisticated black coat. If you won't, the superior will sue you.

\- Saïx

Also from now on, stupid weapons must be detained and can only be used during missions. One must not steal their stupid weapon.

\- Saïx

Why? Why did you detain my sitar? It's not stupid, it's adorable!

\- Demyx

Team Jacob or team Edward?

\- Zexion

No one gives a shit, emo.

\- Larxene

Also no swearing allowed by the superior. He said that only HE can say such language.

\- Saïx

I declare to promote Saïx as my personal bitch. And by bitch I mean partner.

\- Xemnas

Even Mansex say that u're a bitch, luv.

\- Luxord

 **Author's note : And the rest is history for Lux. Hey guys, I haven't been posting a lot lately due to school. I don't know if should continue this series I'll let you guys choose in the comments (- _ -)**


End file.
